


Over the madness

by Farraway



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy/Comedy, ghost!sam, hurt!Dean, silent!impala, up to s!8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-21 12:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3693051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farraway/pseuds/Farraway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was all over. The war ended but not everybody made it through. Dean however likes to visit Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over the madness

How the hell that happened, he didn't know. When it happened or why, well he was getting too old for this shit. Still he couldn't say that he was okay because he certainly wasn't. His heart would clench in pain that seemed to emanate from inside, trying to burst out and swallow him all.

However so many times Dean Winchester would try and soothe the aching coursing through his body at simple mention of his baby brother. The one he needed to save, always watch over.

If you asked him he would tell you it wasn't fair. Because in the end after everything they went through it still ended with one of them dying. Actually dying. For real this time. For ever. And there wasn't anything that could bring Sam back. No, not now. Now was too late.

Hell's gates were sealed once and for all but at what cost.

All these lost lives.

It wasn't fair.

Sam should be here and not him. Not Dean.

Now Dean found himself yet again standing before this simple marble grave. Big, craved in stone ' _Sam Winchester_ ' and ' _loving son and **brother**_ ' seemed to mock him while he continued to stare at it. Bright sun shone on dark stones.

Why was he here again? He couldn't remember. He just needed to spend some time with Sam. He'll be damned to hell if after all this time he didn't believe in miracles. Because if heaven, hell, even purgatory existed then why he couldn't believe that maybe, just maybe Sam will come back.

Dean's right hand clenched. Only by thought miracle he did not crush a bouquet that he hold in it. After ten minutes of standing and staring at the grave he was done. His stony façade crumbled leaving him completely broken.

"Oh God, Sammy" he said towards the headstone. "I miss you so much. I really do, bitch."

"I know" answered a voice startling Dean.

In a nanosecond Dean spun around to see his younger brother standing before him. He was barely visible, his whole body incorporeal and brightly shining sun didn't help the matter. However what Dean could clearly see was the fact that Sam looked healthy and at peace. Unlike he himself was.

"Oh GOD, SAM!" shouted Dean happily, next thing realizing what he was holding in his hand and hiding the bouquet behind him. Not fast enough though as Sam smiled his boyish grin.

"Well I'll be damned, Dean" Sam said shaking his head. "I never believed that I'll see the day when you'll be giving _me_ flowers." He laughed then, shrugging his shoulders. "But hey, this is priceless."

Dean cleared his throat, throwing the bouquet at Sam's grave. "Is this really you?" he asked after awhile.

"For as long as I know, yes. Why, are you surprised to see me?"

"Well..." Dean furrowed his brows. "You didn't..."

Sam shook his head. "Negative. It's not any kind of deal, if that's what you are getting at."

"Then why?" wondered Dean. "How?"

"I grew bored in heaven and they gave me a nice vacation on earth."

"Excuse me but... what is this bullshit Sammy?"

Sam shrugged, walking towards Dean. "Well, I don't really know. I guess they thought that you may need me or something."

Dean furrowed his nose. Clearly unamused. "This is not funny. Cut the crap. Why are you here?"

"I. Don't. Know. Dean!" answered Sam through clenched teeth. He was getting annoyed, really fast.

"You know, if you start to haunt people I'll have to kill you, right?"

Sam actually laughed. "Dean, I AM dead."

Dean shrugged nonchalantly. "Well, you know. Standard salt and burn kind of kill you."

Sam's eyes hardened. "You wouldn't Dean."

"Wanna bet, bitch?"

"Jerk."

Leaving that conversation behind them, Sam walked closer towards his headstone. He looked it over. "I like it" he said staring at it. "Simple but I wouldn't want anything big."

"Oh yeah" said Dean staring down at Sam's grave. "I figured you would like it. I guess I was right."

"Yeah."

"So..." started Dean, feeling his brother next to him. "This is kind of..."

"Unnatural?" supplied Sam, raising his eyebrows. "Strange? Creepy?" he looked harder at headstone. "Do you have any idea how I feel right now, mate? I am standing before my OWN grave, KNOWING that my body is buried underneath."

Dean chuckled. "Yeah, I guess it is a bit more funny for you." he smirked. "But hey, do you know how long you're gonna be around? You might've use yours ghastly powers to help me on a few hunts..."

Sam sighed deeply. "I don't know Dean" he shrugged. "I don't really know what's going on myself. At first I felt pain coursing through me slowly taking my consciousness away then was a bright light and now this." Sam looked over at his brother, whom was still shorter than him. "How long..?" he asked mentioning with his hand towards grave.

Dean sighed. "Four years, Sammy. You were gone four years."

"I still am, Dean" cut in Sam. He really didn't want to break Dean any more than he already did. "I am gone."

Dean shook his head. "Then whatcha doing here now, huh?" he asked his baby brother. But never got any answer back. With a blink of an eye, Sam was gone as if he never was there in the first place.

Startled Dean spun around like a mad man. He was alone at graveyard. There was literally no living soul beside himself. And that counted Sam, who disappeared. Or never been there? Was he hallucinating? Dean couldn't tell. However with deep sigh he slowly bend over and placed flowers beside Sam's gravestone.

Hiding his calloused hands in jacket pockets he took out baby's keys. With a kiss to them he smiled sadly.

"...at least I still have my baby."

With those words he took off towards silently watching black Chevrolet Impala '67.


End file.
